Assassins' Guidance
by Jaci Ray
Summary: Linette's life gets flipped out when she starts hallucinating, or seeing her dead relatives. Three specific relatives. But she soon learns who's really her friends and who are the enemies.
1. Chapter 1

The dreams usually racked my body. I was usually running. What I was running from I never knew. Sometimes it was on foot, through a city I've never been to. Sometimes it was on horseback, through a countryside I've never seen. And sometimes it was racing through the streets of New York City on a sleek motorcycle. But the paved roads were always empty. Deserted. I could never force myself to look back. Looking back meant slowing down. And every instinct that rang in my body drove me forward. My heart would beat against my chest, and suddenly I'd be climbing. Finding nooks and crannies in walls that I'm sure no one would have ever found. And then I'd be running again. Jumping from building to building. Suddenly I'd be at a dead end. The next building would be too far away. I'd never be able to make it. I didn't have to turn around to know I was cornered. I didn't hesitate, though. I didn't let them come any closer. I glanced up at there were three white clothed figures urging me on. To jump. And I dove forward.

* * *

><p>I woke with a gasp, sitting up in a flash and choking on the air I desperately needed in my lungs. The gasping turned to hyperventilating as I crawled out of bed. I reached over to the glass of water I had on the vanity in the corner of the room. My boyfriend, Dustin, of five years was in the bed facing the other wall; I watched his back rise and fall from the mirror, his breathing even and peaceful. As I took a sip, I noticed a flash of white in the mirror. I spun around. The cup in my hand dropped to the floor as I met eyes with a tall man with lightly tanned skin. He had long hair that he tied at the back of his neck, and he had charming brown eyes. I would have been curious but I was too busy screaming. Then he vanished in thin air.<p>

Dustin nearly shot out of the bed and tried to get to me, but I stopped him.

"Th-there's glass on the floor." I said. I bent down to try to grab the part of the cup that remained intact but I quickly dropped it again. I sucked air in through my teeth as drops of the scarlet liquid dripped down onto the floor. I cursed loudly and I stuck the finger in my mouth.

"Linette," Dustin almost growled. "Come here, and be careful."

I didn't move, I was too busy sucking on my index finger and watching the door where the figure had been standing.

Dustin's eyebrows were knotting in worry before he finally stepped towards me carefully and scooped me up in his arms. He carried me downstairs to our kitchen and set me down at the counter. I looked up at him, still dazed. He kissed my lips softly before looking at me. "What happened, love?"

I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly. "It was just a nightmare."

"What scared you when you were getting a drink?" He looked at me, knowing me too well; I knew he'd see through any lie.

"I thought I saw someone standing in the doorway. But it was just my imagination. Remnants of the nightmare." I said. It was what I believed, at least.

His frown was deep, "Are you sure you didn't really see someone there?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Positive." I nodded, remembering the way he just disappeared.

He stroked back a stray strand of my dirty blond hair, studying my features with deep, trusting brown eyes. I looked up at him. He was a sleek black haired bed head with slightly tanned skin in nothing but a pair pajama pants. "You've been having a lot of nightmares lately." He used his index finger to lift my chin, make me look at him.

"Yeah, and they make no freaking sense." I sighed. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

He nodded in agreement. I had told him about the contents of my dreams once, but he couldn't make sense of it either. But the nightmares had gotten to a point where I feared for my sanity. "Go sit on the sofa, babe."

I complied, letting myself fall onto the couch in our living room. I leaned back and shut my eyes for the moment. I listened to Dustin heat up milk and make hot chocolate. He popped a DVD into the player and turned on the TV. He handed me the warm cup, and I blew on the chocolaty drink. I sipped slowly, and the taste filled my mouth. It was delicious and I settled into the comfort of Dustin's arms. Pirates of the Caribbean soon started and I smiled. He knew me so well. When I finished my hot chocolate, I put the mug down on the coffee table and cuddled into a sleepy Dustin.

"You should go to sleep; you have school in the morning." I said, turning to look at him.

"No, I shouldn't sleep. You were scared." He pulled me closer into his arms and nuzzled my neck.

"I'll be fine." I said as I got up and made him follow me back into the room.

We crawled into bed and spooned, sleep slowly took Dustin. I was soothed by the sound of his breathing. Before I knew it, I was dreaming again.

* * *

><p><em>"Your senses are getting stronger, little one."<em> said an Arabic voice to my left. I turned towards the figure that seemed to have long white robes. He had boots and several different pieces of leather armor on him, but what caught me most was the thick belt and the red sash underneath it. He looked at me from half hidden eyes from under a hood that ended in a point.

_"Who are you?"_ I said as I looked around. We were in empty space. Everything was a blinding white.

_"If you focus hard enough, tesoro."_ A voice with a distinct Italian accent joined in, he was behind me.

_"That makes no sense . . ."_ I said as I moved to have both of them standing in front of me. The Italian had clothing similar to the Arabic, but different somehow. He had leather trousers and his armor seemed to be a light weight metal. He had a white shirt with red pinstripes over his coat jacket that seemed to have a hood.

_"These two don't understand how to properly introduce themselves. Hello, Linette. You probably hate me, but if you don't remember me, I'm Desmond Miles. I never meant to leave . . . but I was sucked into this world I'm afraid I'll have to open your eyes to."_

A chill ran down my spine as I turned towards the third and last figure. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, converse, and a white hoodie. Looking at the three, I noticed they each had a cuff on their left hands. All similar.

_"I loved your mother, did you know that? I hope she didn't fill your head with lies about me . . ."_


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are (excuse my language) fucking amazing. Usually when I write, I write for fun knowing no one will read my stuff, but holy crap! All the reviews got me hyped up to write my next chapter. It was a little delayed though. The reviews and favorites and follows make me oh so happy! Thanks, guys! Sorry if this chapter's a little boring, though. I don't know, I can't rate my own stories. **

* * *

><p><em>"What the fuck are you babbling about?"<em> My lip quivered.

_"Linette, I'm your father. I left you when you were young."_

_"My father's dead!"_ I backed up away from him, stumbled and fell.

_"Cazzo, bella, stand up please?"_ The Italian helped me up.

_"Woman, you must believe him. Time is short and you're in danger."_ The Arabic glared at me.

Desmond grabbed my shoulders and just stared at me. _"Linette, you're treading in dangerous waters. If you do not learn the ways of the Creed, you will not survive. The friends that are closest to you may not be who they seem to be. I know about two in your life that are safe, and are a part of our organization. Linette, I left because I am an assassin, but mostly because who I was fighting against had kidnapped me when you were a year old. I died trying to save the world from the pollution of the mind that the Templars are spreading. I was guided by my ancestors, and now I, your father, and your ancestors are here to guide you, little songbird."_

His tone was scaring me; he didn't even seem like the type to speak so properly. But here he was, speaking as if he'd been a gentleman his entire life, and if he was my father, my mother wasn't the type to go for a gentleman. And his tone had the underlying hint that I was in grave danger.

I stared at him blankly until he let me go. He backed up and muttered quietly, _"Introduce yourselves . . ."_

The Arabic was the first to step up. He nodded his head at me in a subtle form of respect, maybe, before he spoke. _"My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. I'm from the High Middle Ages, where I lived in the Holy Land. The Assassin's have known of my so-called legendary deeds for centuries. Your history mostly starts with I and what I've done."_

_"H-hello Altaïr."_ I said softly.

The Italian stepped forward next. He bowed with his hands behind his back. _"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I lived through the Italian renaissance. I was thrown into the world of assassin's, much like Desmond, and I fear you may. I restored the legacy of the Brotherhood when it was all in tatters, as well as uncovered a massive conspiracy."_

_"You were the one who was in my bedroom."_ I said, numbly, as I stared at him.

_"Si, it was my mistake, uccellino."_ He said as he looked at me.

_"Ucce-what?"_

_"Little bird."_ Ezio explained.

_"Why have you been calling me that? Songbird, bird, on and on?"_ I turned to Desmond.

_"Have you ever been curious as to what Linette means?"_ he gave me a curious look. When I shook my head, he answered. _"Linette means songbird. For good reason, you know. I met your mother at a night club, where she used to sing in a local band. She was beautiful that night, and every night."_ His eyes got all distant. _"That's why your name is Linette . . ."_ he said.

I nodded slowly, examining him. Something inside me clicked and I knew he was right. He was my father. He knew about my mother, and there was no way I could dream all of this up. He had the same black hair as I did and the same scar on my lip. I remember receiving mine. My step father had attacked me, before a strange man came to my rescue.

_"Uccelino, you need to listen to us, and listen to the names we give you. Darcie Ramsey, your best friend. I'm afraid to say that she is a Templar. She will hurt you when you expect it least. The same with that Than Bailey, your neighbor? He's done horrible things to good people, and he plans to do as he pleases with you . . ."_ Ezio studied me carefully, watching as I shuttered at the thought.

_"We'd tell you more, but there are also some things you must learn on your own. We're going to teach you the arts of the assassins. Through your dreams of course, seeing how you've been more comfortable with it . . . for the most part."_ Altaïr said simply.

_"I'm going to learn to fight?"_ I said, putting my hand to my head.

_"It will come easily, Linette."_ Altaïr said, as if it were really going to be the easiest thing in the world.

_"O-okay . . ."_ I muttered.

_"Linette, we're all going to teach you, okay? But right now you have to go. You're waking up to say goodbye to that boyfriend of yours,"_ Desmond grimaced and I couldn't help but laugh in spite of myself. _"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but now I am. Good bye, Linette."_ He said as the dream faded.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see Dustin about to open the door. I giggled as I threw a pillow at him. "Hey! My kiss?" I said with a smirk.<p>

He turned around grinning, "I didn't want to wake you, hon."

"Well, now I'm awake and you want to leave." I faked a pout.

He walked over to me, a smile plain on his face. He kissed me hard, and lingering, but I there was a strange sensation of being watched. The contents of the dream slowly built itself up in my mind. As Dustin kissed me I slowly looked towards the window where Than was watching. I watched Dustin leave and I quickly went to the window. My gaze met with Than's and I quickly shut the windows.

I got dressed quickly and went down stairs. I picked up a guitar and mindlessly strummed as a voice suddenly filled my head.

_"Ciao, uccellino. There are a few things you need to know before things get set into motion."_ I found myself nodding to no one as I mechanically strummed the beautifully tuned acoustic. _"I'm sure you know the story of the Garden of Eden, è corretto? Well, there's more to that than meets the eye, little one, but I'll just focus on what I can tell you, and what to be prepared for. There's a company called Abstergo. You may or may not have heard of them, but they're bad news. They control most of today's economy, making them all the more bad news. Trust no one, only whom you know is apart of our Order, Linette. Do you remember the company Dustin worked for?"_

As he said it, something tightened in my stomach. Please, God, don't take that away from me.

_"Don't worry, little one, Dustin is safe, in fact, he's an ally. He, just like you, was bred into the order. Your mother wanted you to stay away from the ways of the assassin's, so she didn't let them train you. Dustin on the other hand has been. Recall how he's strong, agile, and he has heightened senses? All apart of the training, cari. Well, the company Abstergo wants these things called Pieces of Eden. There are sixty six of them, but there are only so many we can tell you about. One that they desperately want is called the Apple of Eden. Familiar, right? Altaïr, Desmond, and I have dealt with it. There are only so many people who have the mental will power to control a Piece, Linette, and I believe you are one of them. You're going to help the Assassin's find them, because you're the only one who can handle Desmond's memories. Desmond knows much more about this ancestry memory nonsense, but we're all here to help."_

Ezio started to say something else, but it was cut off by knocking on the door. Slowly, I set the guitar down and stood to go answer it. It was Darcie.

I tried to smother how uncomfortable her presence was making me. "Hey, Darcie." I forced a smile and invited her in.

"Dustin's at work?" she said as she entered.

I grit my teeth. She'd been my best friend for two years now, but she always had an infatuation with Dustin. "Yeah, he just left."

She was too close to me, I sensed, but I wasn't quick enough to stop her from sweeping me off my feet. I hit the floor with a thud and groaned. She stepped over me and dropped to her knees in a straddle. "This hurts me more than it hurts you, Linette, just letting you know I'm sorry." She said with a smirk before hitting my head down against the floor. I gasped, and tried to choke out a scream, but consciousness slowly faded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personally, this chapter's a little shorter than the first two, but enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Wake up, Linette! Get out of here, you need to fight her."<em> Desmond was shaking my shoulders.

I gasped and opened my eyes. _"I don't know how to fight!"_ I coughed out.

I looked around at the white space I found myself in again. My three ancestors were standing over me, and I felt like I was suffocating. I groaned and grabbed my head. It was pounding.

_"Oh for the love of-, I'll take over. Guide her as she goes. Just get her to wake up!"_ Altaïr rolled his eyes.

_"She's fading out on her own!"_ Ezio stated.

_"Then she can fight!"_

_"But, I can't fight!"_ I tried to yell but the dream was already fading out again.

* * *

><p>I groaned again and grabbed my head. "What the hell is going on?" I opened my eyes to see Than and Darcie talking in hushed tones. Suddenly, my body was moving on its own. They hadn't thought to tie me up just yet, and I rolled back onto my feet. I ducked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I wanted to call 911, but I realized the possibility of an officer being a templar.<p>

"Where did she go? Find her, you stupid idiot." I heard Than yell, and I pressed myself against the cabinets. If they ran into the kitchen, I could take them from behind.

"You were looking in her direction." Darcie said bluntly, her voice made her sound like she was bored.

The sound of Than's palm striking Darcie's cheek rang in the house. "Do not sass me, woman." He growled.

"Fine." She huffed.

She wandered the house, trying to find me. I held my breath as footsteps became louder as she walked towards the kitchen. The red head came into view and I didn't hesitate to grab her and cover her mouth. My body was working by itself, but my mouth wasn't.

In a hushed tone, "You're right, Darcie, this does hurt you more than it does me." The knife slid across her throat, opening a gaping cut as I let her go. Darcie fell to the floor and a puddle of blood began to form.

"Darcie?" Than called.

I stepped out into the open, gripping the knife. I switched its position, gearing myself up. Than quickly noticed me and ran towards me. I flung the knife, watching it flip through the air before it lodged itself at Than's feet.

"Stop right there or you end up like her." I said bravely, grabbing another knife.

"What are you going to do, you're weak. Poor thing hasn't got a bit of training in her, does she?" Something flashed at his neck. It was something gold. Suddenly he was moving, and a lot quicker than he had before.

My body side stepped quickly, and Than was standing where I had been. Without hesitation, I brought my knife around. I buried the blade in his back before I kicked him forward. I removed the knife and tossed it to the side and rolled him over. I picked up and examined the gold ring that was on a chain around his neck. It seemed to hum as I touched it. It was a simple gold ring with a small ruby in the middle, but it felt like it was whispering in my head. It was begging me to take it. I yanked the chain from around his neck and stuffed the ring into my pocket.

I stood up and turned to walk away when someone grabbed my wrists. I panicked and squirmed, I was in control of my own body again.

"Linette," the person said, "Linette, relax, it's me."

I calmed for a second to look up at Dustin. I crumpled up in his arms, and he scooped me up. He jogged slowly outside and put me in the car, quickly running around to the other side to get into the driver's seat. He revved the engine and took off before he started asking questions.

"How did you do that?" he glanced at me.

"I just did, I don't know. Why didn't you tell me you were a freaking assassin? What the hell, Dustin? Better yet, why didn't you tell me I'm apart of the Order?" I turned on him. My anger bubbling up.

"You weren't supposed to know, your mother forbids it. How do you know, anyway?"

"A little eagle told me . . ." I said quietly.

He cursed under his breath, "I need to take you to headquarters. Now we're on red freaking alert." He said, his frustration growing.

"I didn't ask them to attack me." I said quietly.

"I know. They're templars, they're crazy." He sighed.

He maneuvered the car towards his work place. I watched the building come into view and as soon as he stopped, Dustin turned towards me. "Can you walk?"

I nodded. I followed Dustin into the building and up an elevator. I wanted to lean against Dustin, but he looked too serious. His aura scared me just a bit. It wasn't what I was used to.

When the elevator finally stopped, I felt like we were too high up, but I followed Dustin anyway. I was nervous, but I focused on the ring in my pocket. It wanted me to use it however I could, but I didn't even know how. I didn't even know what this ring was capable.

_"Tread lightly, Linette. The ring you hold is a Piece. You are a smart one to be cautious. It is capable of enhancing your senses and abilities, as well as changing your appearance. It's a sense of hypnotism; it allows the user to make others see what ever the user wants. But the ring, like the other Pieces plays with your own mind. Be careful."_ Ezio's voice filled my mind.

I refrained from nodding to myself. When I looked up, we were in a large office. There was an older gentleman in a suit who looked up at Dustin and I.

"Yes, Dustin?" he said, his voice horse.

"We have a new recruit to train . . ." Dustin breathed in deeply. "Tara's wishes are going to have to be dropped."

The man gave a cynical laugh. "You can tell that yourself." He looked at the two of us. "I won't be the one to upset Tara." With that, he picked up his phone and dialed as the color drained from my face.

"You're calling my _mother_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter is short, and isn't very excited, but I'm on winter break now, so look forward to some extra chapters. **

* * *

><p>"How dare you let my daughter become aware of the Order!" Tara Daniels was a force to be reckoned with in a normal situation. But now the woman whose hair had long been gray was pissed off. And no one wanted to get in her way.<p>

"Miss Daniels," the CEO guy looked at her. "I've kept to my promise; I haven't told the girl a thing."

My mother studied the man for a moment before she turned on Dustin. "And what about you?"

"I swear, Tara, I haven't told her a thing."

"I'm right here, you know." I growled. "How could you keep this secret from me, mom? I'm a freaking assassin and both of you kept that from me." I turned towards my mother. "You, how could you, first of all? And Desmond Miles, my father did not walk out on us, in the least bit. He just disappeared one day, and you got rid of his stuff to make it seem like that. You thought he was killed by Templars, but you know what? My father didn't even know he was an assassin either. I'm seeing a trend here. No, mom, dad was kidnapped by assassins because of who he is and who his ancestors were. Had you cared enough to find out, maybe we could have saved Dad, he died a while after the kidnapping. Had you not been selfishly hiding the existence of an order I was bred into, I wouldn't have been nearly killed! That would have been harsh for you, huh?" I looked at the three of them.

_"Linette, stop it."_ Desmond said.

"But now I know, I'll tell you how I've found out in a moment, but you need to listen to me. I know about the order, I know about Abstergo, and what they're after. The Templars supposedly want peace, but they plan to achieve it with total control over the human population." I paced. "They can get it too, but that's only if we let them get the Pieces."

"We don't know the location of the Pieces." Said the man.

"Don't cut me off." I said sternly.

_"Just like her mother."_ Desmond sighed.

"I know the locations. I have memories from my ancestors. As well as the fact that my ancestors are haunting me." I breathed. "And I know this isn't the craziest thing you guys have dealt with. A haunting is simple compared to something caused by a Piece." I turned to Dustin, "The nightmares? It was my ancestors trying to train me early. So whether you three like it or not, I'm training. My father needs me to finish what he started, and I'm going to." I sighed.

". . . If this is what Linette wants, I stand behind her." Dustin said and I smiled.

"I agree." The man said.

"No, she will not be an assassin!" My mother crossed her arms.

I stepped closer to my mother. "I am not a child, and you can't choose for me anymore, so don't. If it wasn't for what I knew of the assassins, I would have been dead. My best friend was a fucking Templar and I had no idea! My neighbor wanted to rape and kill me. You would have had to live with yourself." I turned away from her and took my place next to Dustin.

As she sat there stunned, the man said, "Welcome to the order, novice. Your training starts tomorrow."

"Master, we'll need to stay at headquarters, though. I'm afraid our home will be under investigation." Dustin said in a very professional manner.

"Not a problem, you know where they are. Ask the bookkeeper for a key." He said and we excused our self.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened after I left?" Dustin asked as he unlocked the door to the small hotel suite-like room.<p>

"When you left I got ready for the day and Darcie had come over. They already told me about her, and who she was. So I was cautious. But I wasn't fast enough to stop her from knocking me out." I paused and touched the back of my head where I had hit my head. I cringed slightly. "When I came to, Than was in the house. They had also warmed me of him, he had more sinister plans for me . . ." I shuddered. "Well, while they were talking, I got up and crawled away. I got into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, and then it felt like I wasn't controlling my own body. I pressed myself against the wall, and waited until Than sent Darcie to go looking for me. Well, I slit her throat from behind when she came into the kitchen, and then Than noticed me. He nearly got me, but I managed to dodge him and stab him in the back . . ." I said, before looking up at Dustin.

"Good job." He gave a slight smile. "Although, you said your, erm ancestor may have been controlling you, you were doing good in the situation."

I nodded as I sat down on the bed. As I looked around I noticed some of our things in the room. I guess some of the other assassins retrieved them while Dustin gave me a tour of their headquarters. The sun had long ago set, and the room was dark. I was tired, but my body felt too wired to sleep.

"So who are the ancestors that are haunting you, Linette?" Dustin sat down next to me.

"The eldest is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad," I stumbled over the name slightly. But as I said it, Dustin's eyes widened slightly. "The youngest one before my father is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Which, if I'm correct, it's almost like it translates into-"

"Ezio, the Listener of Florence." Dustin mumbled quietly.

"Yeah . . . and then my father . . . Desmond Miles." I sighed as I looked up at Dustin.

"You have quite the well known lineage." He whispered softly as he leaned closer to me. "No wonder you're so extraordinary." His lips pressed against mine softly.

I kissed him back and pulled him closer, letting him push on. I ignored the hint of annoyance from my father's spirit as I let myself succumb to Dustin.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is chapter five! Yay, thanks for everyone who reviews my story, I love checking my email now. **

* * *

><p>When the dream bubbled up around me, the first thing I noticed was Desmond's horrified face. Ezio was the first to speak, though. He stepped up towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. <em>"You have some interesting technique; you must get it from me."<em>

I stared at him blankly until I understood what he had been trying to say. A blush spread across my cheeks and Ezio chuckled.

_"I don't need to know such things about you, Linette . . ."_ Desmond said.

_"You shouldn't have been watching."_ I said quietly.

_"Enough of this! Let us get to work, we won't have much time."_ Altaïr growled as he grabbed my hand.

The scenery around us changed, and suddenly it was extremely hot and dry. There was a fortress in front of me, and with a quick glance behind me, I knew there was a small village. We were in the middle of a sparring ring, and I turned to face Altaïr.

_"Welcome to Masyaf."_ Altaïr said glancing around him. He lost himself in his memories for a moment, and only a moment before his gaze met mine.

I was wearing boots, long white robes and light armor. I had a hood on, and my mouth was covered with a white scarf. My robes were similar to the ones that he wore. I had a sword, and a gauntlet. With a quick flick of my wrist, a blade released.

_"Do not play with that. It is not a toy. We shall work with swords first."_ Altaïr stated.

I nodded. I could already feel myself sweating.

_"Come at me, I want to see what you can do."_

I breathed in deeply and unsheathed my sword. I readied myself before attacking. He blocked every attack with ease, and his features showed no emotion to tell me whether I was doing well, or doing horribly. I slashed, and stabbed, and tried anything to land a hit on him. Suddenly, he sidestepped, tripping me and disarming me at the same time. I gasped as I fell face first in the dirt and sand.

I coughed as I tried to pull myself. I was covered in sweat, and wiped my brow slowly.

_"You're good. We just need to show you some technique."_ Altaïr mumbled as he looked up at the sky for a moment.

_"Really?"_ my eyes widened as I pushed myself to my knees.

_"Yes, now back to work."_ He ordered and pulled me to my feet.

We continued to work in the hot sun until he declared me "almost as good as Ezio." I didn't know how to take that, but I thanked him nonetheless.

Once he waved me off, I went to Ezio for guidance. He changed the area. We were underground. It was barely lit, and the smell was musky. There were stone pillars and metal rods and wood posts sticking from the wall. My eyebrows knotted in confusion as I glanced around, trying to figure everything out.

I looked down at myself for a moment. The long robes that felt like ovens were now a blouse under a leather tunic, my hood was up, but thankfully there was no scarf. I was wearing light trousers with boots that now had thicker soles. The leather gauntlets were sturdier this time as well.

_"Go on. Let's see if you can get from here, to up there."_ He said as he pointed up to a platform.

My jaw dropped slightly, but I nodded. _"Alright."_

I geared myself and looked at my obstacle. It looked simple, but it'd need a lot of strength, and I was sure I'd mess up. I looked at the series of cement columns I could jump across. But then I noticed the gap. Examining quickly, I noticed I could use the metal bar to swing to the next column. I breathed in deeply as Altaïr and Desmond stepped up behind me. I didn't hesitate any longer. I pushed myself from the platform, onto the first column. I figured if I stopped, I'd lose momentum, so I kept moving. Column to column, until I got to the bar. When I reached it, it dropped down an inch or two. I squeaked in shock before I noticed a platform forming ahead of me. I tried to slowly my heart rate, before I swung to properly swing myself onto the next pillar. I made it to the platform.

The next part looked simple, a wood structure I could I could jump from plank to plank. I could see the next platform from here. I quickly started, but half way through my foot slipped. I reached up and grabbed the wood, I sighed in relief as I caught myself. My fingers were aching in protest from the sudden force, though. I pulled myself up, crouching as I glanced down. My head spun slightly as I looked at the twenty foot drop. I shook my head and continued to the next platform. I stopped to catch my breath before I noticed a contraption to the side. With a quick glance over my shoulder, I noticed I could take another path, or use the contraption. Understanding came through me as I grabbed the rope that hung down and I kicked the wooden leaver.

I was faintly aware of the shriek I let escape my lips as the rope pulled me up through the air. I lurched forward and barely caught myself on a platform. I choked on air for a moment before I looked down, I could see Ezio smiling in approval, but I ignored it. I looked up. There was one last obstacle, and it looked impossible. There were three hanging pendant looking things. I realized I'd have to catch on, and throw myself onto the next. But I'd have to jump backwards first. I looked down at Ezio, _"I don't think I can do this one just yet . . ."_ I called.

_"That's fine, you have to wake up now anyways."_ He said.

He was right; the dream was already slipping away as my body gained consciousness.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I opened my eyes. When I looked at the clock, it was seven o'clock, and Dustin was shaking me softly.<p>

"We have to start training you now . . ." he murmured softly. His lips pressed against mine.

I kissed him back before I groaned louder as I pulled myself out of bed.

"You know, you talk in your sleep." He said.

"I figured, my ancestors are training me in my dreams."

"I see, hopefully they've made it easier on me." He smiled. "Here, wear this, we're going to be training you on flexibility and working on your strength."

I glanced at the clothed. It was a pair of black workout shorts and a blue shirt. I cocked an eyebrow at him before I stripped down so I could change. I put on fresh underwear, and then threw on the clothes. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and followed him out of our room.

I followed Dustin until we were in the gym. We did a quick set of stretches and warm ups. Dustin had me doing jumping jacks, and running laps around the room. Fifteen laps, I'll be honest, my legs wanted to fall off and die. Worse off? He made me run suicide sprints. Ten of them. I walked for another five to ten minutes to cool off for the moment before Dustin stood in front of me.

"Alright now, fight me." He smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late post. So, happy holidays to everyone, and I hope you all had a fantastic New Years!**

* * *

><p>I stared at Dustin blankly for a moment. I was catching my breath. I looked him up and down. He had worked out the entire time with me, and his skin only glistened slightly. I on the other hand felt disgusting. His black hair hung above his shoulder, a shaggy mess. I thought it was sexy. He looked good, even now. I shook my head, I needed to focus. Without warning, I attacked. I threw the first punch, which he easily caught. I tried to uppercut him, but he caught that too. Thinking quickly, I yanked him forward, bringing my knee up into his stomach. I would never hurt that precious groin of his.<p>

Normally, I would have laughed at my own personal joke, but I was too busy wrenching my hands free from his grip. Once I did, I strafed back. He watched my body closely, anticipating my move. If I kicked, he blocked, if I punched, he caught it. I jerked my left knee up, watching him jerk to catch it. A split second later I brought my right leg around, sweeping him off his feet. I had been watching some of the other assassins here and there while I trained, so as Dustin fell, I pounced on him. I straddled him, bringing my fist to his neck, where I would normally have my hidden blade.

Feeling victorious, I let my muscles relax. Big mistake. He flipped me forward, and I tumbled forward over him. I barely caught myself, allowing me to summersault. Before I realized it, he was behind me, holding me by the shoulder, his wrist at my neck.

"See how wrong it can go, so fast?" Dustin said as he helped me up.

I groaned, my muscles wanted to scream in pain. "Yeah. Jerk." I smiled faintly.

"Walk the long way back to our room, and take a hot bath, babe." He kissed my cheek softly. "I'll massage you afterwards."

I nodded and watched him leave. I walked back to the dorm the way he asked me to. If I rested now, my muscles would tighten, and I would be miserable tomorrow. As soon as I got to the dorm, I plugged my iPod into my stereo and played a random play list. As I peeled off my clothes, Walk by Pantera started playing. I nodded to the music as the bath filled with steaming water. I lowered my body into the water, moaning softly at how good the water felt against my skin. Slowly, I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

I felt the change in the air and I scrunched up my nose. "Must you show up when I'm naked?"

I opened my eyes to glare at the Arabic man.

_"Please, just because as of recent, you've begun to notice us, does not mean we just started watching you. Ezio and I watched your father before that, he just never really noticed us. Unfortunately, I think I even watched your mother conceive you."_

"Gross, what the hell, Altaïr?"

_"And I would never think of my own great-granddaughter in such a way, Linette. If you think so, I believe you're mentally ill."_

"I think you should watch society nowadays. Stuff like that actually happens, you know." I glared again.

He only shrugged. He sat down on the edge of the tub, turned away from me. At least that I was grateful for. I crossed my arms over myself, and looked up at Altaïr. He was hunched over slightly, looking down at his clasped hands.

In the bedroom, Walk, switched to Flash of the Blade by Iron Maiden.

_"You fought well against that partner of yours."_

"My boyfriend and, I was horrible." I sighed.

_"No, you fought well, Linette. Think, you've never really did any fighting when you were younger. You were doing things you never thought you could."_

"Wait, you didn't help me?" I asked.

_"Not at all. That was all you in the gym, Linette."_ He said.

"Oh," I mumbled.

_"Exactly, well, I'll let you . . . um, finish here."_ He said and then he was gone.

I exhaled and let myself submerge in the water before sitting up again.

* * *

><p>I was dressed scantily in a satin robe while Dustin slowly massaged my tense muscles. I sat there blankly while Ezio spoke softly in my mind a new lesson.<p>

He told me about a Piece of Eden, the Sword.

Ezio rambled on and on about some of the people who had it, and the effects it had.

The Sword had a knack for finding its way into the hands of leaders, and it enhanced the aura of power. Not only did it amplify the aura, it granted one great fighting skills.

Perseus used it to slay the gorgon Medusa. Attila the Hun used it to pull reign over Eurasia. More famously, it was known as the Excalibur in the hands of King Arthur.

As Ezio ranted on and on, the only name that truly caught my attention was Joan of Arc. The young peasant, whom I, until know believed she had her mind touched by a saint, which could also still be true, seeing how my mind was flooded with my ancestors, actually became the French heroine because of the Sword. Though, after all the victories in which she led, she was finally captured by Burgundian soldiers. The English took her in, and Templars burned her at the stake. The Sword then fell into the hands of the nasty Templars.

I brushed Ezio aside as Dustin slowly kissed my shoulder and turned me to face him. I ignored the Italian curses being directed at me as Dustin asked, "Are you troubled by all of this?"

I breathed in deeply before letting myself melt in his arms. "Yeah . . . I am. You know, it's difficult to see the entire world, everything I know being changed just because I've been brought into this new world. How many years has this war no one even knows about been raging? How long were normal civilians blinded to this madness? Everything I know has been morphed, Dustin. The entire history of all I thought was safe. Everything . . ." I breathed in again. "It's hard, but I won't snap . . . no. I know what I need to do. My mother tried to keep me out of this, but her opinion is irrelevant. Because of her . . . there's a chance I could have died. And I can't die just yet . . ." I thought for a moment before smiling faintly at Dustin, "Who will keep you well fed? Surely you wouldn't be able to eat out every day."

He smiled, but didn't answer. He nuzzled the crook of my neck slowly. The silence was peaceful, not at all awkward. Slowly, he laid me down slowly, and crawled up next to me. Content to fall asleep next to him, I closed my eyes and let my physical body rest as my dream body reformed in the Italian assassin's armor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been busy! Well, I decided to update today, and hopefully this will get me to the better, action scenes! Yay.**

* * *

><p>I had been training for months, and my fighting skills had greatly improved. I was exhausted, but physically and mentally stronger. For the most part, Dustin and I were now equals. But there were moments when one of us forgot to defend a weak spot. I was running faster, climbing higher and more rigorous walls (to the point where my fingers were getting calloused), and I could beat Dustin and most of the obstacle courses. I was also trusted with weapons now. I was good with swords, throwing knives, and I was introduced to hook blades. I could use poison darts, axes, spears, and my personal favorite, the hidden blade. I had also trained with a plethora of guns. Modern assassins carried a gun just in case, but I didn't think that was nearly as cool as Ezio's wrist mounted mini-gun.<p>

Aside from the fighting skills I had achieved, my head was filled with the knowledge of the assassins' history. Ezio's lectures were naturally more alluring than any other lecture I had ever sat through. I hung on every word my Italian ancestor spoke. I was enthralled with every little detail, captivated by this secret war that had been going on over the centuries, shocked at how well it had been hidden, how ignorant society could be.

Altaïr would sometimes join the lectures. I loved seeing the fire in his eyes when he spoke. But even he, like Ezio, had a sadness hidden deep in his eyes. I had even seen it in my own father. They may have been content to haunt me, and help me through my journey, but I knew they were being haunted by their pasts. So I had taken it upon myself to let them talk about it to me. Naturally, I started hounding them with questions.

Ezio was the easiest. He quickly began talking to me about the wonderful tales of Italy, and his adventure in Istanbul. He poured his heart out, about his family, about being forced to become an assassin, everything.

Desmond was a little bit harder. Finally, I understood why he was usually sad her name was Lucy, and I didn't make him go into more detail than he felt inclined to share.

Altaïr was the most difficult, stubborn thing I had ever dealt with, but eventually, right before I was getting ready to give up, even he told me his story.

For this, I was grateful, and when I woke up that morning, I thanked whoever kept an eye out for me. Both Dustin and Altaïr had deemed I had been working hard enough for that past few months to earn a day off.

"But," Dustin said, and couldn't help but smile when he heard me sigh. "I want you to shower and put on the clothes I give you. We're going to a ceremony today."

"Alright." I said, and decided I wanted to have some fun with Dustin before I got ready.

He knew what I wanted by the mischievous smirk I gave him. He pulled me closer and didn't hesitate for second.

* * *

><p>I was showered and dressed, my hair blow dried so it was falling over my shoulders. But Dustin had instructed me to pick it up and tie it with a scrungie. I was wearing jeans and a white jacket that was one size to big on me. Dustin was wearing dark wash jeans and a light cloth coat. He looked sexy, but I resisted him. We had to get going.<p>

He led me out of our room through the courtyard. There were rows of seats set up, and lots of people already seated. I followed Dustin, blushing as people turned to look at us. My hopes of getting to a seat shattered as Dustin pulled me on the mini stage that had been set up. There were two other people that were dressed similarly to me, but still I felt alone as I watched in panic as Dustin walked off to the side. He smiled at me, and gave me a reassuring look.

I learned the purpose of this ceremony. I, and the two other individuals with me were deemed fit to become assassins. The butterflies in my stomach were making me nervous. When the time came, they branded my ring finger like they did for my ancestor Ezio, and his own sister. The pain was excruciating, but I clenched my jaw, and fought through it. When I looked to the crowd, I could see Ezio and Desmond smiling at me, and Altair looking at me with a sense of pride.

We were given our permanent hidden blades. Then, the once novices and I were climbing the bell tower behind the stage. Our fingers finding each little crevice, and using our strength to pull ourselves up. We were to fly like the eagles that inspired us. I looked around; the view from the bell tower was exquisite. I could see the tall buildings scratching at the sky on the horizon. We were only so far from New York City, where my father tried to run away from being tied down to everything he was forced to be. I recalled it was from there where the Templars kidnapped him, and then took him to Italy where he was just another numbered test subject.

I was washed with memories of my ancestors, feeling overwhelmed, I offered to do the leap last. Suddenly I was feeling the heat of Masyaf, and the smell of crisp Florentine air was filling my lungs, rather than the toxic air from New York. Then it was like I was watching my ancestors do their most spectacular leap of faiths. I was dizzy, but I went to the end of the wooden plank. Far below I could see a pile of hay. I was crazy to think that there was a chance that I could survive the fall, but I, an assassin, did not fear death. I stepped back, sensing the hushed alarm and curiosity far below, but I stepped forward again, and pushed myself forward.

I was flying. The air flowing behind me, I was surprised I still knew what to do. I flipped my body so that I would land bum first. Suddenly, I was in the dark. I climbed out of the barrel of hay, swatting hay out of my hair. I brushed myself off before looking up at the watching crowd. Dustin walked over to me, a casual smirk on his face. "What?" I asked curiously.

"I think that was a flawless leap of faith, my dear." He murmured softly in my ear. "You're an assassin now, you know that?" I could feel him smile against the lobe of my ear.

He backed up to smile triumphantly at me, and I felt like Desmond and Ezio had their arms thrown over my shoulder. They were proud of me. And when I looked up at the grouchy Altaïr, I smiled at the sight of him with the smallest of normal smiles on his face, rather than a smirk.

I thanked Dustin, and Desmond, and Ezio, and Altair. I thanked them all. I wouldn't be an assassin if it wasn't for them.

"Come on, babe; let's go see if we can get you a contract for a mission." Dustin, still smiling, held his hand out to me.


End file.
